The invention pertains to the art of storage and display racks. The invention finds particular application in the storage and display of boxed assortments of fasteners, washers, springs, and other relatively small hardware and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention has other applications including the storage and display of electrical components, sewing notions, jewelry, tobacconist's supplies, and the like.
In a common fastener merchandising system, assortment boxes each containing a plurality of refill boxes are displayed. The refill boxes are sized such that with their lids removed they fit into the assortment box in a regular array, effectively dividing the assortment box into compartments. A description of the fasteners in each compartment or refill box is printed on the lid of the assortment box. Most commonly, the assortment box contains an assortment of related fasteners such as wood screws of various sizes, flat washers of various sizes, aluminum fasteners of various types, and the like.
Hardware stores and other retailers commonly display the assortment boxes on shelves of a display rack. One prior art display rack is a wooden box with an open front. It has a plurality of horizontal channels cut into its side walls in which flat, masonite shelves are slidably disposed. One assortment box is glued to the front portion of the masonite shelf and a cardboard box or tray is glued toward the rear to provide a compartment for storing extra refill boxes. The wooden racks are adapted to be stacked to form a larger display. Another prior art display rack is of similar design but fabricated from sheet metal. In another embodiment, the shelves are non-slidably disposed in the rack and are adapted to support cardboard bins slidably thereon.
One of the problems encountered in the prior art display racks has been supporting the weight of the fasteners. Because the fasteners are relatively heavy, and the display racks are commonly stacked three or more high, each rack was required to support a relatively great amount of weight. This support required a sturdy and relatively expensive rack. These sturdy racks were frequently heavy themselves compounding the carried weight problem.
Another problem with the prior art racks resides in the difficulty encountered replacing assortment boxes. In time, the assortment boxes, which are constructed of cardboard, wear and need replacement. Ungluing the old box and gluing a new assortment box in its place is relatively labor intensive. Further, the residual glue build-up often makes it difficult to seat the new box flat and secure on the shelf. Often, it is necessary to replace the shelf as well as the assortment box.
Another problem with the prior art racks has been insuring stability in the stacked rack displays. Upon withdrawing a shelf to gain access to the assortment box, the center of gravity already on the front of the shelves is shifted further forward. This inherent uneven weight distribution within the racks coupled with the relatively great weight of the fasteners renders improperly stacked racks dangerous to retail customers.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved storage and display rack which overcomes the above referenced problems and others.